


Red And Green Stand For Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Red And Green Stand For Love

Dana exited the bookstore, calling out a thanks over her shoulder as she opened her new book and began reading it, walking towards her apartment. She kept one eye on where she was going and one eye on her book. She had walked the street so many times that she knew it by heart and the book was too good to be put down.

She then felt something whiz by her and she stopped in shock, glancing around. "Um, hi?" she called out softly.

She felt them whiz by her again and she jumped, turning around, but nothing was there, but then a loud thump sounded, making her jump as she clutched the book to her chest and started running home, too afraid to look back as she ran into her apartment and slammed the door, leaning against it and breathing hard. Suddenly, she saw a flash of green and something covered her mouth before she could let out a sound.

"Easy," said a gruff voice, but it wasn't harsh, like he was making sure he didn't frighten her. She then saw two arms with bulging muscles that could no doubt put out a guy with a single punch and then a face of a turtle with a red eye mask around his eyes. She nodded to let him know she wouldn't scream and he gently released her. "Are you okay? I didn't bump into earlier, did I?"

Dana was confused. "Bump into me?" she asked and then it dawned on her. "You were whizzing by me earlier? How did you move so fast?"

"Yes, yes, and I'm a ninja," he said, answering all three questions.

"A ninja?" she asked, her eyes widening. "Are you a special kind of ninja?"

He cocked his head curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, I've never seen a turtle ninja before," she admitted. "Actually, you're the first ninja I've ever seen."

"Really?" he asked. "You haven't seen any Foot Clan, have you?"

She shook her head. "I've heard of them, but I've never personally saw them. And I hope I never do. They've got other people frightened so badly right now," she said.

"Yeah, they do. My brothers and I are trying to stop them, but they still come back," he said.

"You have brothers?" she asked. "Wait. I think I remember the paper covering something on vigilantes that no one could see."

She quickly went over to her computer and soon had the story pulled up. "See?" she said. "This is what the artists pictured you guys to be."

The turtle snorted. "They forgot my sunglasses," he said.

That made Dana giggle uncontrollably as she turned to look at him and saw what he meant, but she couldn't stop giggling. He looked at her and smiled. "It's funny, hmm?" he asked.

She shook her head as she calmed down. "No, just that you said that with a straight face," she said before looking at the picture again. "That's not you in any way. You're not that fierce."

"Oh, don't be fooled. I can be pretty fierce when I'm angry."

Dana nodded. "I bet you can be," she said. "I've heard some turtles can be fierce if threatened."

He smiled again. "True," he said. "You know, I half-expected you to scream when I let you go after surprising you."

"I almost did," she said. "But you didn't threaten me, plus your muscles kind of intimidated me."

"Oh?" he asked and then flexed. "So my big muscles scared you, hmm?" he asked.

Dana blushed a bright red that matched the turtle's bandana. "Well, my first thought was that you could knock anyone out with a single punch with those muscles," she admitted.

"You're right on that note," he said.

She then looked at him. "When you whizzed by me earlier, were you…saving me, by chance?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're sharp," he said admiringly. "Yes, I was. There were a few gangsters coming toward you while you were reading your book. So I took care of them. I didn't think you'd notice, but I guess I did pass by a bit too close, then again, they were getting pretty close to you too."

She couldn't believe it and then she smiled. "You saved me and then you check on me," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and caught her when she suddenly tripped on the leg of her chair. She held onto his shoulders and suddenly smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the mouth. She then jumped when he suddenly, but very gently, forced her chin down a little, making her open her mouth so that his tongue could enter. She became dizzy and sank into his strong arms as he kissed her deeply for a bit before pulling away as she gasped for breath.

"Whoa," she said breathlessly. "I half-expected you to pull away."

He smirked. "I was simply accepting the 'thank you' you were giving me," he said. "You're quite a good kisser."

"Thanks," she said. "You are too."

Dana then laid her head on his shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Raphael," he said. "Raph for short. And you?"

"Dana," she said. "Um, could you…kiss me again?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her request but smiled. "Sure, baby," he said as he kissed her again, making her dizzy again.

But she loved it because she was in love with him.

And from the passionate kisses he was giving her, she could tell he was in love with her.


End file.
